Renaissance BY HarryPotterMalfoySerpentard
by L'Ange Dechut
Summary: Et si Harry n'était pas le fils de James et Lily Potter, si il recevait une lettre d'un mort, plusieurs vérité éclatent. Nouveaux pouvoir, nouveaux amis. Sombre! Harry, puissant! Harry, Dumbledore, Hermione et les Weasley (sauf Bill, Charlie, et les jumeaux) dénigrement. L' histoire et les deux premiers chapitres appartiennent à Zafrina15s
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, ou Bonsoir, celà dépend de l'heure. ^^!

Alors, déjà pour commencer cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, mais à HarryPotterMalfoySerpentard si, même si les personages sont de J. ^^.

Cette histoire sera classé en rating T Romance / Aventure.

Je corrige simplement l'orthographe et elle ma dit que celà ne la déranger pas que je la publie sur mon profil.

* Couple: Voldemort / Harry, Draco / Blaise

* Avancement: 4 chapitres

* Résument: Et si Harry n'était pas le fils de James et Lily Potter, si il recevait une lettre d'un mort, plusieurs vérité éclatent. Nouveaux pouvoirs, nouveaux amis. Sombre Harry / Dumbledore, Hermione et les Weasley (sauf Bill, Charlie et les Juleaux) dénigrement. L'histoire et les deux premières chapitres appartiennent à Zafrina15s.


	2. Chapter 2

Au 4 Privet Drive, dans une petite chambre, un garçon de 16 ans va bientôt fêter son anniversaire. Ce garçon se nomme Harry Potter, (Oh, mais c'est le survivant), Harry n'était pas très grand pour son âge (1m 60). Il avait des yeux vert émeraude comme sa mère, et des cheveux indomptable comme son père.

Le jour se leva, il était 7 heures quand une voix rauque l'appela :

"POTTER, DESCEND IMMÉDIATEMENT !"

Harry descendit rapidement, et alla à la cuisine, où il trouva sa tante Pétunia, une femme très méchante. Elle le regardait d'un air supérieur, il y avait déjà son cousin Dudley qui mangeait comme un porc et son oncle fulminait dans un coin de la cuisine en marmonnant des insultes à son encontre.

"Oui, oncle Vernon ?"

Son oncle prit un air qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

"Comme tu vas avoir 17 ans demain, nous voulons t'offrir un cadeau d'adieu. Tu nous remercieras bientôt. Répondit ironiquement son oncle."

"Quel est ce cadeau oncle Vernon, demanda timidement Harry, il avait l'habitude de l'humiliation de « sa famille."

"Tu verras demain. Maintenant retourne à tes tâches et que je ne t'entende plus de la journée. Dit autoritairement son oncle."

Après avoir fini ses tâches, Harry monta dans sa chambre et réfléchit à ce que son oncle lui avait dit. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment, son instinct lui disait qu'il devait partir s'il voulait sauver sa peau. Préférant écouter son instinct, il prépara ses affaires pour pouvoir partir très tôt. Au bout d'1/2 heures, ses affaires était ranger. Hedwige lui manquait, Ron l'avait lâchement abandonné lors de la cinquième année, et Hermione l'avait suivie.

Harry préféra aller se coucher que de repenser à ça. Minuit sonna, et une lumière aveuglante encercla Harry.

Poudlard, Bureau du directeur

Dumbledore remarqua qu'une lumière clignotait, lui disant qu'un des sorts était tomber du côté de son arme.

« Que se passe t-il encore, ne me dit pas qu'il a fuit. Il va finir par me rendre fou. »

Retour à Harry

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla et remarqua les changement qu'il eu eut :

Il a pris un bon 30 centimètre. Il est passé de 1m60 à 1m90, il est plus musclé qu'avant. Ses cheveux ont poussé jusqu'au bas de ses reins, pour devenir blond avec des reflets rouge et vert. Il se sentait plus fort.

Harry remarqua, qu'il avait aussi une envie de sang, il s'approcha de son miroir et vu, que ses canines étaient plus longues que la norme. Il se mit à réfléchir rapidement quelles étaient les créature magique qui avaient des envient de sang et une beauté écrasante.

« - JE SUIS UN VEELIR ! s'exclama Harry en se détournant du miroir. Il parti vers son armoire pour prendre sa malle. C'est à ce moment là que deux chouettes arrivèrent, une de Gringotts et l'autre d'un inconnu.

Monsieur Potter

Vous devez venir à Gringotts aujourd'hui 8h00, pour parler de votre héritage familiale.

Bien à vous, Maître Ragnarok, directeur de Gringotts

Prenant l'autre lettre, Harry ce mit à lire :

Mon chéri,

Je sais, cela est vraiment bizarre de recevoir une lettre de ma part.

 _Oui c'est vraiment bizarre, mais nous somme dans un monde magique._

Sache que nous t'aimons, quelques soit tes décisions. Mais je dois te dire la vérité.

 _Quel vérité?_

Tu n'es pas notre fils...

 _Pas votre fils, mais je suis le fils de qui?_

Dumbledore t'as enlevé, car il ne voulait pas qu'un enfant comme toi puisse grandisse dans une famille de mangemort, enfin c'est ce qu'il nous a dit lorsque nous lui avons posé la question. Harry mon chéri, ton nom n'est pas Harry James Potter, mais Gabriel Angélus Abraxas Black Malefoy. Ne fait pas confiance à Dumby et aux autres, mais tu peux faire confiance à ton parrain qui n'ai autre que Severus Rogue, va le voir et parle lui, il t'amènera à ta famille. Je t'aime mon fils.

PS: Fiston, je te lègue tout ce qui appartient à ma famille, sache que nous t'avons toujours aimer, même si tu n'était pas notre fils biologique. Je t'aime mon fils.

Lily Evans Potter et James Potter


	3. Chapter 3

_italique "pensées"!_

Après avoir lu la lettre, Harry/Gabriel se sentit trahi, et en colère contre Dumbledore, qui l'avait séparé de sa famille. Harry se promit que Dumbledore allait payer pour lui avoir caché la vérité de ses origines, pendant toutes ces années à souffrir de la main de ses sale modus, en sachant pertinent que se n'était pas sa famille.

 _Il faut que j'aille à Gringotts, pour voir mes comptes._

Harry parti avec cette penser en tête.

Il appela le magicobus, et entra:

"Bienvenue, je suis Lionel votre contrôleur, où allez-vous jeune homme ?"

"A Gringotts Monsieur, répondit Harry"

"Ça fait 17 mornilles et 29 noises, répondit le contrôleur." Harry paya et alla s'assoir."

Arrivé à la banque des sorciers, Harry entra et adressa la parole au gobelin face à lui:

"Excusez-moi, je voudrais parler avec le directeur s'il vous plaît ?"

"Oui, suivez-moi Mr..."

"Potter."

Gabriel suivit le gobelin anxieux et nerveux.

Il arriva dans un grand bureau ornée d'or et d'argent, cela lui fit penser à un serpentard (argent) et un gryffondor (or), bien qu'il soit tout opposé.

Le gobelin lui dit d'attendre, car le directeur était trop occupé en ce moment. En attendant Gabriel pensa à la lettre, il la chercha dans sa poche et la prit, Gabriel avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.

"Mr Potter, merci d'être venu cela fait un moment que je cherche à vous joindre, mais je pense que vous n'avais pas reçut mes lettres!"

"De quelles lettres parlez-vous, je n'en est reçu que deux ce matin, s'étonna Harry"

"Je vous en ai envoyé plusieurs depuis le début de votre année scolaire (première année), et vous me dites que vous n'aviez rien reçu ?! s'exclama le directeur."

Gabriel commença à se demander ce qu'il avait raté...

 _Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais reçu de lettre depuis ma première année, à part quand c'était Hermione ou Ron, mais jamais de la banque, que dois-je faire ?_

"Directeur, pourquoi m'avez vous convoqué, et je voudrais savoir quel est mon héritage, si possible ?"

"Bien sûr, Mr Potter. Je vous convoque car j'ai trouvé des irrégularités dans vos comptes, je voudrais savoir si cela viens de vous. Alors pour un test cela vous coûtera 2 mornilles.

"Vous pouvez le prendre dans mon compte."

"Mr Potter, par quoi voulez vous commencer ?"

"Par mon héritage."

"D'accord, alors il faut 2 gouttes de sang."

 **Test d'héritage:**

 **Nom: Gabriel Angélus Abraxas Black Malefoy**

 **Père: Lucius Abraxas Malefoy**

 **Mère: Narcissa Malefoy née Black**

 **Parrain: Severus Rogue**

 **Marraine: Bellatrix Lestrange née Black**

 **Héritage magique: Veelir**

 **Capicités :**

 **Multianimagus(bloqué) Dumbledore**

 **Fourchelangue(bloqué 98%) Dumbledore**

 **Métamorphomages (bloqué) Dumbledore**

 **Intelligence (bloqué à moitié) Dumbledore**

 **Magie (block trois quart) Dumbledore**

 **Voûtes:**

 **Gryffondor**

 **Serpentard**

 **Malefoy**

 **Serdaigle**

 **Poufsouffle**

 **Potter**

 **Black**

 **Potions:**

 **Dépendance: Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Mr et Mme Weasley.**

 **Amour : Ginny**

 **Haine: Severus Rogue**


	4. Chapter 4

Manoir Malfoy

Dans le grand manoir des Malfoy en ce jour de fête, aucune joie n'était présente car cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que le cadet de leur famille fut enlever par le sénile directeur de Poudlard. Les Malfoys avaient tout mit en œuvre pour retrouver leur fils chéri, même demander de l'aide à leur Lord. Une semaine plus tard, dans la nuit, un hibou toqua à une des nombreuses fenêtres du salon de leur demeure. Lucius Malfoy ouvrit la fenêtre et pris la lettre que le hibou lui tendit. Il la parcourut des yeux. Une fois fini il convoqua toute sa famille pour leur faire part de la bonne nouvelle.

"Gabriel a été retrouver. Dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. Dû à la joie qu'il ressentait."

"Il est où ? demanda directement sa femme, dès que l'information fut montée à son cerveau.

"Il a été élever du côté moldu et plus précisément au 4 Privet Drive."

"Père vous avez dit "4 Privet Drive" ? Demanda Draco"

"Oui. Pourquoi Draco?"

"Harry Potter habite justement dans cette maison, père"

"Le survivant, l'ennemi de notre Lord est notre fils?"

"J'en ai bien peur mon cher. Dit Narcissa"

"Quesque l'on va bien pouvoir faire. Depuis qu'il est nait nous essayons de le tuer et Draco de le rabaisser et de l'insulter."

"De toute façon c'est bientôt la rentrée donc on va faire comme si de rien était et on verra bien s'il essaye de parler à Draco, s'il ne tente rien on ira vers lui et s'il ne veut pas nous voir et bien nous devrons accepter le fait qu'il ne veut pas de nous. Dit le père d'une voix triste"

"Cela m'étonnerait qu'il nous rejette vu qu'il a toujours voulu une famille."

"Et pour quoi tu es aussi sûr de toi Draco ? demande Narcissa"

"Il se faisait battre par sa famille moldu et les Weasleys surtout Molly l'étouffe trop."

"Il se faisait battre par sa famille et Dumbledore n'a rien fait pour arranger la vie de son petit Golden Boy."

"Pas à ma connaissance."

Le débat sur Potter dura encore quelques minutes et tout le monde alla se coucher après que la discussion fut close.

 _4 Privet Drive_

Gabriel prit ses affaires et disparut de ses chez tuteurs qui avaient fait en partie de sa vie un enfer. Il fit venir le magicobus pour qu'il emmène au Chaudron Baveur. Il paya les 11 mornilles.

Arriver au chaudron baveur.

"Bonsoir, je voudrais une chambre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine."

"Bien sûr, à quel nom je dois mettre la réservation?"

"A Gabriel Evans."

Arrivé à la fin de la semaine, Gabriel avait réfléchit sur sa nouvelle situation, mais il hésitait encore sur deux d'entre elles. S'il devait faire confiance aux Malfoy (qui est sa véritable famille)ou s'il devait faire comme si de rien était.


	5. Chapter 5

Dans la gare de King's Cross, qui était pleine en ce premier jour de septembre. Gabriel traversa le mur entre le quai 9 et 10 pour arriver à la voie 9 ¾. Il aperçut au loin les Malfoy. Il fit comme s'il ne les avait pas vu. Quelques minutes plus tard le Poudlard Express, toujours avec sa fidèle couleur rouge arriva. Les parents dirent une dernière fois en revoir à leurs enfants, ces derniers montèrent dans le train. Les premières années avec angoisse et un peu de tristesse de quitter leur famille pour la première fois. Les autres années, excité de retrouver leurs amis et faire les fous. En cherchant ses amis Gabriel surpris une conversation parlant de lui qui provenait de ses "amis".

" ... J'en ai marre de faire semblant d'aimer Potter. Dit Ginny. Il me dégoute."

"Dit toi que quand il aura tué Tu Sais Qui tu auras accès à sa fortune. Lui dit son frère"

"Moi aussi Ginny, j'en ai marre d'être sa meilleure amie. Soupira Hermione. Mais tu sais on n'a pas trop le choix. Tu as vu ce qu'il nous donne pour être gentil avec lui."

"Et s'il découvre qu'il est le frère de Malfoy on est mal barré et que Dumbledore le force à tuer son âme-sœur. Répond Ginny"

"Mais c'est comme cela que tu vas hériter de sa fortune, en l'épousant avant de le tuer. Rajoute Hermione"

"Il a intérêt à nous donner une prime vue qu'à chaque fois il nous entraine dans des aventures plus dangereuse les unes que les autres. Renchéri Ron. Arrêté il ne va pas tarder à arriver."

Gabriel, après avoir entendu ce que pensais ses amis chercha Malfoy. Il avait besoin de réconfort et la première personne à qui il avait pensé, fut lui. Même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre il avait besoin de sa famille. Dans un pur hasard, il tomba sur Draco, dans un couloir du train proche de celui de ses anciens amis.

En voyant son frère qui n'était pas bien Draco s'arrêta!

"Harry, que t'arrive t-il?. demanda doucement et gentiment Draco qui voyait ses yeux baigné de larmes"

"Il n'y a rien. dit froidement Gabriel"

"Si il y a quelques chose sinon tu ne réagirais pas comme cela, promis je ne dirais rien et je ne me moquerais pas, s'il te plait Gaby..."

"Comment m'a tu appellé Malfoy ?"

"Gaby. Soupira Draco. il as foiré ses parents lui avaient dit"

"Pourquoi tu m'a appelais Gaby"

"Car c'est ton vrai prénom, enfin plutôt Gabriel Angélus Abraxas Black Malfoy, mon frère jumeaux qui a été kidnappé par ce bouc de directeur accro à ses bonbons aux citrons.

"Je le savais, je voulais savoir si c'était la vérité même si je savais qu'au fond de moi c'était vrai j'avais juste besoin de l'entendre."

"Tu vas me dire que tu étais au courent. Que tu ai un Malfoy et que tu n'as jamais été un Potter"

"Oui et depuis l'anniversaire de mes dix-sept ans avant que tu ne me pose la question!"

"Maintenant dis-moi ce qui c est passé pour que tu pleures."

"Ce en qui je croyais, se servent de moi et m'ont manipulé depuis notre rencontre et ils étaient au courant pour ma véritable identité. S'il te plaît laisse-moi encore me faire à l'idée que nous sommes de la même famille."

"Je te laisse le temps qu'il faudra, ainsi que les parents mais viens fêter Noël avec nous."

"Draco je te promet rien mais je vais y réfléchir d'accord ?"

"D'accord. Vient je t'amène dans mon compartiment." (Sourcil a la malfoy levé, je le voie bien comme ça pour lui sortire la prochaine phrase parce qu'Harry l'aurais regarder bizarre)

"Mes amis sont au courant pour toi. Tu ne crains rien, fait moi confiance."


	6. Chapter 6

Au près au Lard vers les diligences

"Harry tu était où on t'a cherché partout dans le train."

"Pas partout puisque vous ne m'avez pas trouvé. Répond Harry froidement"

"Sérieusement tu étais où ?"

"Dans un wagon tout seul"

Gabriel monta dans une diligence vite suivit de ses pseudos amis. Une fois arrivé à Poudlard le groupe se diriga vers la grande salle pour prendre leurs repas et accueillir les nouvelles années, comme d'habitude cette dernière était bruyante. Les nouveaux élèves furent vite répartis et le repas prit plus de temps pour être manger.

La première semaine passa assez rapidement et sans trop de conflits entre gryffondor et Serpentard

Un soir durant la fin du premier de cours, dans la grande salle

"J'ai remarqué que les rivalités entre maisons se sont apaisé et pour que ces conflits cessent définitivement les dernières années vont être répartit de nouveau.déclare Dumbledore"

Malgré toutes les protestations qui s'élevèrent dans l'air, Dumbledore resta sur son idée et les fit taire. Il n'y eu pas beaucoup de changement: Goyle, Grabbe et Neville furent envoyé à Poufsouffle, Hermione à Serdaigle et Harry à Serpentard. Quant à Ron, Seamus et Dean restaient à Gryffondor

Gabriel se dirigeait vers sa nouvelle maison qui devrait-être la sienne depuis sa première année. Il repensa à ce que le choipeau avez dit durant sa première année

"Hum, ce n'est pas facile. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Il y a du talent et... ho ! ho ! mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant... Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ?

Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard.

Pas à Serpentard ? Tu es sûr ? Tu as d'immenses qualités, le sais-tu ? Je le vois dans ta tête et Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute. Alors ? Non ? Vraiment ? Très bien, si tu es sûr de toi, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à... GRYFFONDOR !"

Et ce qui lui avait dit dans l'immédiat

"Tient, tient mais voilà mon jeune ami Harry Potter ou devrai-je dire Gabriel Malfoy. Est-ce que cette fois jeune Malfoy tu va suivre mon conseil et allez à Serpentard ou encore fuir la vérité plus longtemps."

"Oui, je suis prêt à aller à Serpentard"

"Très bien dernière petite chose jeune Gabriel, la prophétie est fausse et Dumbledore manipule tout le monde et votre âme-sœur a besoin de vous. Vous l'avez rencontré plus d'une fois et pas dans les meilleure conditions SERPENTARD

Une fois arrivé devant la table des serpents, il s'assois à côté de son frère en face de Blaise

"Bienvenu à Serpentard Gaby. Murmura Draco dans l'oreille de son jumeau"

"Merci Dray. Remercia Gaby lui aussi dans l'oreille de son frère"

"Dès que nous avons fini de nous restaurer je te faits visiter la salle commune et les dortoirs même si je pense qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de changement avec ton ancienne maison"

Le repas se termina vite et Draco emmena son frère dans les dédalles de couloir jusqu'à leur destination. Après la visite, le plus jeune des Malfoy alla se coucher dans le doroir qu'il partageait avec Blaise et Théo.


	7. Chapter 7

Dans le train qui les emmenaient à Poudlard Draco déambulait à travers les wagons à la recherche de son frère. Il brulait d'envie de savoir si ce dernier était au courant de son héritage, malgré ce que ses parents lui avaient dit, Draco voulait être près de son frère.

Par hasard il tomba sur la personne de ses désirs dans un des derniers compartiment, Il s'aperçut assez vite que son jumeau n'allait pas bien. Il avait les yeux rouges et bouffi et le teint plus pâle que d'habitude.

En s'approchant doucement de son double, il l'appela calmement malgré son excitation et son incertitude d'être rejeté par une des seules personnes qu'il considérait comme son égale.

« Harry, que t'arrive-t-il? » Demanda doucement et gentiment Draco qui voyait ses yeux baigné de larmes.

« Il n'y a rien. » Dit froidement Gabriel

« Si il y a quelque chose sinon tu ne réagirais pas comme cela, promis je ne dirais rien et je ne me moquerais pas, s'il te plait Gaby... »

« Comment m'a tu appelé Malfoy? »

« Gaby. » Soupira Draco. Il avait foiré ses parents lui avaient dit de faire attention

« Pourquoi tu m'a appelais Gaby? »

« Car c'est ton vrai prénom, enfin plutôt Gabriel Angélus Abraxas Black Malfoy, mon frère jumeaux qui a été kidnappé par ce bouc de directeur accro à ses bonbons aux citrons.

« Je le savais, je voulais savoir si c'était la vérité même si je savais qu'au fond de moi c'était vrai, j'avais juste besoin de l'entendre. »

« Tu vas me dire que tu étais au courant, que tu na jamais étais un Potter mais un Malfoy? »

« Oui et depuis l'anniversaire de mes dix-sept ans avant que tu ne me pose la question! »

« Maintenant dis-moi ce qui c'est passé pour que tu pleures. »

« Ce en qui je croyais, se servent de moi et m'ont manipulé depuis notre rencontre et ils étaient au courant pour ma véritable identité. S'il te plaît laisse-moi encore me faire à l'idée que nous sommes de la même famille. »

« Je te laisse le temps qu'il faudra, ainsi que les parents, mais viens fêter Noël avec nous. »

« Draco je te promet rien mais je vais y réfléchir d'accord? »

« D'accord. Viens je t'amène dans mon compartiment. »(Sourcil à la Malfoy levé, je le voie bien comme ça pour lui sortir la prochaine phrase parce qu' Harry l'aurais regarder bizarre) « Mes amis sont au courant pour toi. Tu ne crains rien, fait moi confiance. »

Gabriel prit la main de sa réplique avec réticence. Le plus vieux l'entraîna jusqu'à son compartiment. Il ouvrit la porte et fit les présentations.

« Gaby voici Pansy, Blaise, Théodore alias Théo, Goyle et Crabbe. Les amis voici Gabriel mon jumeau connu anciennement sous le nom d'Harry Potter ''Le survivant''. »

Tous le monde le salua, il alla s'assoir près de la fenêtre qui était la seule place de libre.

« Pansy dépêche-toi nous avons réunion des préfets dans peu de temps et il faut aller chercher les deux stupides Gryffondor. » Dit Draco montrant son impatiente Gryffondor. « à plus Gaby. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce, réservé spécialement pour son frère.

« A tout à l'heure Dray. » murmura se dernier pour répondre à son interlocuteur.

Draco accompagné de Pansy alla chercher ses deux rivaux.

Pour Draco la réunion lui parut durée une éternité. A la fin de cette dernière. Hermione vient le voir.

« Malfoy, tu ne serais pas par le plus grand des hasard où est Harry? »

« Aux dernières nouvelles Potter et moi ne sommes pas amis, donc non je ne sais pas où il est Granger. » Répliqua d'un ton polaire Draco. « Vient Pansy allons-y. Je sens que je vais être malade si je reste une minute de plus avec eux. »

Draco quitta le lieu de rendez-vous et se hâta de retrouver sa gémellité.

Dès qu'ils furent rentré dans le compartiment qu'ils partageaient avec leurs amis, tout était calme ce qui n'étaient pas dans leur habitudes. Ils s'aperçurent bien vite que Gabriel dormait paisiblement sur l'épaule de Théo.

Arrivé à la gare de près au lard Gabriel se réveilla et se sépara de Draco et de ses amis.

A Poudlard durant tout le repas Draco surveillait son frère comme du lait sur le feu. Une fois dans sa chambre il écrivit une lettre à ses parents.

Chère Mère, cher Père

Dans le train j'ai découvert qu'Harry était au courant qu'il est Gabriel et qu'il fait parti de notre famille. Il a juste besoin de temps pour s'y faire. Aussi il a surprit une conversation entre ses fameux amis, il ne m'a pas dit de quel sujet ils parlaient. Mais cela doit être assez grave vu dans l'état que je l'ai trouvé. Je l'ai amené dans mon compartiment où mes amis étaient, qui sont au courant de la situation. Après l'avoir laissé avec mes amis, Pansy et moi sommes parti à la réunion des Préfets et pendant ce temps Gaby c'est reposé. Je le surveille de près, je vous le promets et je vous tiens au courant de l'avancement de la situation.

Votre fils Draco

Ps: Gabriel va peut-être venir pour les vacances de Noël, je lui ai fait part de l'invitation.


	8. Chapter 8

Chers parents,

Voici la lettre de la semaine. Je vais bien et je reste indéfiniment le meilleur de mon année toujours suivit de cette sang de bourbe de Granger. Gabriel à commencé à remonté sa moyenne, aussi il passe plus de temps avec moi et nous commençons à être vraiment proche. J'ai appris qu'Harry Potter n'est qu'une façade, il n'a jamais voulut devenir le héros de monde sorcier, encore moins participé à cette guerre. Tous les soirs depuis la rentée nous nous retrouvons tous les deux dans la salle sur demande pour discuté pendant une petite heure, même si au début pour Gaby c'était assez compliqué. J'ai aussi appris qu'avec lui il faut resté calme et qu'il ne faut pas hausser le ton sinon il se referme comme une huitre. Il ne m'a toujours pas dit ce qui l'a vécu mais cela doit être atroce puisque j'ai vu des cicatrices.

De plus ce vieux fou qui nous sert de directeur a eu la brillante idée de re-trié la dernière année, seulement une petite poignée à changé de maison, rassuré je suis toujours à Serpentard mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que Gaby y a aussi été envoyé, comme cela je garde toujours un oeil sur lui comme la majorité des Serpentard qui sont au courant de sa véritable identité. Ceux qui ont changé sont Crabbe, Goyle et Londubat sont maintenant à Poufsoufle et miss-je-sais-tout que j'ai nommé Granger est allé à Serdaigle donc j'ai plus court avec elle et je suis super content. J'aurais plus besoin d'entendre son horrible voix qui m'horripile. Le seul bémol j'ai toujours sur le dos Weasley le traite à son sang et son intelligence n'a pas augmenter je dirais même qu'il à régressé.

Je vous dis à bientôt.

Votre fils Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Gabriel c'était adapté à sa nouvelle maison et qu'il s'était rapproché de son frère. Il ne parlait plus à ces anciens amis il restait plutôt avec ceux de son frère. Par ailleurs il commençait plus à s'ouvrir aux autres. Il avait accepté avec un légère réticence l'invitation de passer Noël avec sa famille.


	10. Chapter 10

Père, Mère,

J'ai hâte d'être à la fin de la semaine pour rentrer au manoir et Gabriel à accepter l'invitation de passer les vaccances à la maison. Je suis exciter. Cela sera le premier Noël que nous passerons tous ensemble, je sens qu'il sera inoubliable et vraiment magique. J'attends avec impatience cette fin de semaine.

Votre fils Draco.

PS: Gaby vous passe le bonjour

Message de l'auteur

Je sais que les chapitre 8 et 9 sont très court, le chapitre 10 sera plus long et portera sur les vacances avec sa famille.


End file.
